


"This is still a date, right?"

by Tokyo2314



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo2314/pseuds/Tokyo2314
Summary: Morgan and Luo go on a date, only to be interrupted by Morgan getting sick.
Relationships: Morgan Dean/Luo Zan
Kudos: 4





	"This is still a date, right?"

Morgan could hardly believe that he'd actually scored a date with Luo. For one, he didn't think that Luo really liked men, but he also had sort of figured that Luo felt little more than friendship for him. Of course, he was wrong, and they were going out now, and Morgan was perhaps more excited for this than he'd been for much of anything in quite a while. His life? Uneventful? Absolutely. He was quite okay with that, though. He wasn't so okay, though, with how he'd started to feel halfway through the day. Maybe he should have expected it— Of course the one time he really had something to do, he wasn't feeling well. He couldn't even blame it on nervousness. He wasn't nervous.

Okay, maybe he was a little nervous, but it wasn't that.

Whatever. It was probably nothing, like it usually was, so he'd just suck it up and deal with it. Had he eaten yet today? He'd probably feel better if he ate something. He needed to go. Luo was waiting for him. He pulled on his favorite flannel shirt and slipped on his shoes, leaving with a short wave to his mother on the way out the door. He headed to Luo's house, pulling a new medical mask up and over his mouth and nose, sighing as he walked. It was an overcast day, though quite nice, still. Luo's house was a short walk away, only a few blocks away. Luo sat on his front porch, playing with one of the neighborhood xolati in the shade. Morgan stopped in front of the gate, watching him quietly, then smiling. He wasn't sure which of them was cuter to him, Luo doing his best baby-talk sort of voice in his native tongue. Morgan stood quietly for a few more moments before he broke into a coughing fit, the animal rolling over to look at him. Luo's head snapped upward to look at him before the rest of him rose to greet him with a grin, shaking off the stiffness in his joints as he approached the gate and smiled up at Morgan. "Hey, how long have you been here?" Morgan shrugged, "Just got here. What's up?" Luo opened the gate and joined him on the outside, twisting to look back at the house before he wrapped his arms around him, enjoying his warmth for a moment. He didn't quite want to take Morgan's blood on a date, but he could feel his heartbeat under his clothes, reminding him that… Well, it had been a few days since he'd had blood. Okay, maybe he'd sneak just a little later. He pulled away. Morgan looked down at him again, then nodded toward the end of the street. "Let's get going. I was thinking we could go to the cafe by the train station." Luo nodded. "Yeah, that's fine! What made you pick that one?" He asked as they started walking. Morgan shrugged. "I know they have stuff you'd like, that's all, a- and I figured as long as we can still walk there, it's cool." He cast his eyes down to the sidewalk, cheeks flushing under his mask. Luo grinned, a slight flush forming on his own pale cheeks. "Morgan, that's so sweet of you! We don't have to go there if you don't want to." He looked up at him. He shrugged, perhaps smiling under his mask. "I promise it's fine. I want you to enjoy it, too." He brought his arm around Luo's shoulder as they started to walk, falling into a comfortable silence. A couple of blocks from the cafe, Luo spoke up again. "How are you feeling, Morgan?" Morgan raised an eyebrow. Well, he still felt kind of sick— That coughing fit had done him no good, and he was about as tired as usual. "I'm alright," He half-lied. No, he was not gonna ruin this date. "That's good. I'm glad things worked out today." Right…

The cafe was quite nice inside, though a little dark, perhaps. The air smelled of coffee, and perhaps a faint hint of blood. Morgan hung back, staring up at the menu for a moment. Luo held onto his hand, looking everything over, then smiling again. "Morgan, this is pretty cool— They have blood drinks." He chuckled, "I know, I figured you'd like that, I... Uh, I've been here before. Their drinks are pretty good, I think." Luo nodded, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder for a brief moment. "I think I'll try the blood tea." Morgan nodded. "I'll get just… Regular tea. Let's order, unless you want to look at something else." Luo shook his head and straightened, Morgan trailing behind him slightly as he stepped up to the counter to order and pay.

Morgan sat down first at the table, sucking in a breath and rubbing at his eyes. God, he was tired, and still sick. Of course, he even felt worse than before. He was nauseous, perhaps torturously so. The tea wasn't going to help much, he knew, but at least it was something to put in his stomach. It wouldn't stay down for long, he was sure, but at least it gave him something to bring up. Luo checked his phone, then looked up at Morgan, cocking his head to the side. "You feeling okay?" Morgan picked his head up. "Hm?"  
"You're sweating. Are you hot?" He reached out and touched the backs of his curled fingers to Morgan's forehead. His cheeks heated up again as the barista delivered their drinks to the table, dismissing themself quickly. Luo hummed. "You're a little warm. Are you sure that you feel okay?" Morgan nodded, pulling his mask down and under his chin, then picking up his cup. He honestly felt like he'd puke straight into the cup if he drank it, but damnit, he wouldn't let this bullshit his body was trying to pull win. Luo kept his eyes trained on the taller boy, clasping his cup with both hands and taking a drink, the humming. "Oh, this is really good. I'd offer some, but you wouldn't like it," He chuckled. A smile graced Morgan's features as he took a sip of his own drink, still quite hot. It smelled quite nice, and even tasted very good, even if he was feeling so sick. He took another mouthful before setting it down, hesitating before he spoke. "So… Can you tell the difference between different kinds of blood?" Luo looked up from the cup of crimson liquid in his hands, then nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Animal blood tastes different, and so do, like, different kinds of animals… And blood types, too. They taste different, but not by a lot. Sometimes you have to kind of focus on it to notice it." Morgan nodded, taking another drink. "Do you have a favorite?" Luo laughed. "Human blood. AB-positive is the best to me, but it's pretty rare." He nodded, seeming to think it over for a moment. "What's mine?" Surely he knew. He drank from his veins often. "Mh… AB-positive again." He chuckled lightly, blushing just a little. Morgan grinned, then covered his mouth with one hand. "So, does that make me your favorite?"  
"Yeah, I'd say so." He flashed a grin, perhaps rather proudly, then took the hand covering his mouth. "You have a nice smile, by the way. You should stop hiding it." Morgan's smile perhaps grew. His face felt like it was on fire— Probably the warmest any of him felt in a while, discounting being sick and feverish. Luo squeezed his hand gently, then let him go to take another swig of his drink. "By the way, your blood also kind of burns." Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Like, it's hot, or…?"   
"Nah, it's like it's spicy? Or… I dunno. I don't mind it, though. It surprised me at first." He laughed and took another drink. "Guess that means you're just hot." He took another drink, reveling in Morgan's perhaps stunned smile. Morgan took another drink, too, sighing and glancing around the room after a moment. Minus the fact that he felt like he'd bring the tea back up all over the table, it was still quite a nice time. He certainly didn't regret it— If he absolutely needed, he could just sneak off to the bathroom. Yeah.

"What should we do after this?" Morgan met Luo's eyes again. Maybe that wouldn't be such a possibility. He shrugged. "We could hang out for a while or something." Luo nodded, "Yeah, that sounds nice. We should go to your house. My family, uh…" His eyes flicked off to the side for a moment. "They're kind of weird about visitors. Your family seems pretty relaxed." Morgan nodded. He'd visited Luo's house before, but he didn't push. It probably wasn't the type of thing to fuss about on a date. He coughed a couple of times into his arm, stifling a short retch behind his hand. He sniffed after a moment, swallowing thickly and taking another mouthful of tea. "Just my mom and my sister are home right now. I think dad's at work." Luo smiled. "That's fine. I like your mom, she's really nice." Morgan smiled and nodded, taking another moment to try and will away the nausea before knocking back the rest of the tea— Probably a mistake, but at this rate, he'd just be able to puke in the comfort of his own home, rather than out in public. Luo took another couple of minutes to finish his own drink, then took both of their cups up to the front as Morgan rose behind him, following after a moment with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Luo spoke for a moment with the barista before waving a short goodbye and turning, a bit surprised to see Morgan already behind him. "Oh— Hey, are you ready to head out?" Morgan nodded, sliding the other strap of his bag onto his shoulder. God, he looked... He didn't want to say terrible, but he didn't look good, and not in his usual 'tired all the time' way. He looked like he did usually before he started puking his guts out. Morgan pulled his mask back up wordlessly, taking his hand as they left.

He was practically asking for Luo to ask if he was okay again. He swiped his sleeve over his forehead as they crossed through the doorway, mopping up the sweat that had become more apparent to him. Luo squeezed his hand gently as they walked. "Morgan, are you sure you're okay?" He let go of Morgan's hand, placing his own on his back gently. He nodded again, eyes shifting off to the side. Just keep it together, damnit. His mouth felt rubbery, flooding with saliva quickly. He took a shaky breath, choking on his attempts to swallow it down. He pressed a hand to his mouth, his other arm wrapping around his middle as he turned sharply, his stomach lurching painfully as he ducked into an alley. He hastily pulled his mask away, bracing himself against a wall as he coughed harshly, then retched, a mouthful of tea spilling forth from his lips. Luo cringed, whining in sympathy. "Morgan, why didn't you say that you didn't feel well?" He rubbed the taller boy's back as he heaved, bringing up another wave of still-hot tea. He coughed for a moment before there seemed to be a pause. He took a shaky breath, spitting and sniffling. "I- I didn't—" He cut himself off with another gag before his stomach decided to wring itself out completely, the rest of the tea splashing onto the ground at his feet. Luo only continued to rub his back gingerly, murmuring little encouragements and comforts to him, noting the redness now spread over his neck and ears. He coughed again as the fit came to an end with a final couple of empty heaves, then another few breaths, until he was confident that nothing more was going to come up. He still wasn't quite sure that he had much of anything else to bring up. He remained bent forward, perhaps avoiding the inevitable, not quite ready to face Luo and accept that he'd probably ruined their date. He wouldn't have minded if Luo had left him there. He didn't, though. His hand still rested on his back. He spoke up after a moment. "Morgan…? Are you okay?" He nodded, not quite ready to speak yet. "You sure? We should get you home." He nodded again, standing straight and taking a moment to turn and face him again, stuffing his mask in his pocket with averted eyes. Luo wrapped his arms around him carefully, rubbing his back again. Morgan sighed. "I- I'm sorry, I- I didn't want to ruin our date by cancelling, but I… I guess I kind of did, anyway." He hesitated, then wrapped his shaking arms around Luo. "No, you didn't! I promise. You can't help it if you're sick, and I mean… It's sweet of you, you know I wouldn't be mad if you had to cancel, but you came anyway." He smiled up at him. Morgan gave him a lopsided grin. Luo laughed and brought his hands up to push Morgan's head down, standing on his toes lightly to place a kiss on his forehead. He pulled away after a moment, tugging on Morgan's hands. "For real this time, let's get you home."


End file.
